Enough of This
by Syril Silverleaf
Summary: Ibiki's top spy returns from a recon mission only to have to come to grips with her boss and former teacher. IbikiOC. Subplot, KakaIru.
1. Chapter 1

Enough of This

Chapter One: Rain And Water

All she knew as stumbled and lifted a hand to form a hand sign was the pain. The mind numbing, excruciating pain, spread from her right shoulder to her left hip. She felt her own blood gushing from the wound, but paid no mind to it, only following her most basic instinct. The instinct to run. To flee and save her own life. She surged the chakra into her body and closed her eyes and as she disappeared she heard his laugh follow her.

Her feet hit the ground as she appeared in the rich forests surrounding Konohagakure, her home village. Her feet hit the ground and her legs, too weak to hold her up, gave out instantly. She met the ground with a solid thump, though the fall was somewhat cushioned by the rotting leaves and mulch on the ground.

She starred at the darkness in front of her eyes and wondered at the slight dampness she felt on her back. Was it raining or had her blood somehow gotten on her back? A few minutes later it was confirmed that it was raining as the heavens opened up and let loose their fury. All she could do was lay there on her belly with the blazing pain and feel her blood slowly soak into the forest floor, as it was being pelted by an angry rain.

"It's as if they're berating me." she thought. "But for running or for getting caught?"

She closed her eyes.

Kakashi was leaping from branch to branch, thinking. He had been spending most of his time away on S-rank missions since the village was short handed. He didn't mind as such, he just wished it didn't take so much time. Believe it or not he actually did have other things he could be doing. Coasting along he peered about the trees around him, lazily casting out his senses in search of any other ninja.

A few minutes passed and Kakashi lightly landed on the lower branch of a large tree. Leaning out, he looked at the ground below, frowning. What was a ninja doing lying on their belly in the middle of a forest when it was starting to rain? Upon a closer looked Kakashi noticed that the ninja was female, and didn't look to be too much older than Sakura. She was slim, in black and it looked like she was bleeding. A bloody Rain Village headband lay a few feet away from her, shining in the rain and light. Kakashi's frown deepened. The Rain Village? That was strange. They and Konoha were supposed to be allies. Hopping lightly to the ground, Kakashi stepped closer, ready to teleport to the Hokage's tower if anything should prove to be amiss.

Nothing seemed to be wrong; in fact the girl seemed to be unconscious. She made no attempt to move Anything, just lay there. Kakashi briefly wondered if she was dead, with the reek of blood on her, but he could see her breathing when he bent close to her. Becoming more and more convinced that this was no rain ninja; Kakashi reached out and turned her onto her back, hissing as he did so.

The entire stretch of ground she had been laying on was covered in blood. Her blood. Not really giving it that much thought Kakashi scooped up the girl in his arms. Even if she did prove to be an enemy shinobi, taking her to the village was really his only option. The laws were clear about this sort of thing. And any information she might have could be vital to the Rain Village if they were planning to attack.

He took a step away and picked up the Rain headband as an after thought.

The closer Kakashi came to his home the less he began to believe that the girl he had found was actually from the Rain Village. For one, what rain ninja could come this close to Konoha, wounded? For another, the look of her face was oddly familiar as if he had seen it before, though not really looked, like she had been a face in a crowd.

The Rain headband troubled him also. It didn't look as if she had ever worn a headband, her hair didn't fall the right way. If a ninja wore a headband long enough, their hair began to fall like they were wearing one even in they weren't. Her dark, thick hair fell directly across her forehead. Perversely she had tan lines on her bloody hands from wearing gloves, very much like his own. Only Anbu ever wore those types of gloves. Or ex-Anbu, in his case.

When he came to The point in the streets, leaping from roof-top to roof-top, he swerved, heading instead, towards his own apartment. He had a feeling he had in fact picked up one of his own comrades, doing some spy work. Her wounds couldn't be too bad that he couldn't help a little until she could get better care, and until then he needed to see a certain Torture and Interrogation expert about one of his disciples.

Ibiki was in a meeting when Kakashi went to see him, so instead he waited outside the man's office, leaning against the wall negligently, his arms crossed over his chest. After waiting a while he took out Make-out Violence and began to read.

When the door to the T&I specialist's office opened, Kakashi whipped his book back into its pouch and watched Tsunade-sama exit. She gave a start on seeing Kakashi, but said nothing as she walked down the corridor and out of sight. Kakashi watched her go before he said anything. He stood up straight and addressed Morino Ibiki, who was standing in the doorway to his office.

"I think you've lost something," the copy-nin said cheerfully.

Ibiki frowned at the other Jonin. "Excuse me?"

"I've just got back form a mission," Kakashi went on, walking forward giving Ibiki no other choice than to permit him into his office. That or let the shorter man run into his chest. "And I found the most peculiar thing in the woods." Ibiki's office was a dark room, with only one small window, and the walls lined with file cabinets. Kakashi stopped to lean against the other man's desk. "I think it might belong to you."

Still frowning, the other man shut his door at this. "Again, excuse me?"

"A Rain ninja," Kakashi clarified.

Ibiki drew himself up and folded his arms across his impressive chest. "Why would you think a Rain Ninja belonged to me?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, his visible eye curving. "Because she's not a Rain Ninja."

"She? You've found Akari?"

"Ah. So she is yours. Yes, she's back at my place, she was bleeding rather heavily when I found her so I fixed her up some, but she might need further attention."

"Take me there." Ibiki commanded, exiting his office, clearly expecting Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi did.

Iruka slowly walked up to his apartment with an arm full of scrolls that were waiting to be graded. He waited to see what his students made of basic genjutsu; it was always amusing. He juggled his scrolls from one hand to another and back as he unlocked his door and entered. His door opened with a slight creak making Iruka think of oiling it, and the chunin walked in. The 25-year-old shinobi looked around at his small tidy apartment and sighed. He walked into the kitchen, got down a bowl and poured some milk into it after setting his scrolls down on the table. He picked up the bowl and walked over to his front door, opening it and setting the bowl on the ground just as a very pregnant tabby came out of the shadows.

"Hello, there," Iruka said. Tentatively stroking the animals head, he went back into the apartment and returned with a bowl of fish for the mama cat. "There you go," he told her. "You're all set."

The chunin returned to his home and walked over to pour himself a glass of water before he began grading. His kitchen window was wide open, giving Iruka a clear view of the street below. As he sat down a flash of movement caught his eye. Putting his water down, Iruka moved to look out the window. He took a step back in surprise as he saw a most peculiar scene.

Kakashi-san and Morino Ibiki walked side by side, heading down the street towards more apartments.

That was odd. Very odd, indeed.

Hatake Kakashi kept a very neat apartment. At least that was until you saw his bedroom. Clothes and books and various ninja weaponry were strewn all over the floor and furniture, with one clear path through it all, much like the path a child makes to appease his nagging mother. And in the middle of his soft looking bed lay Ibiki's 17-year-old spy, Suzuki Akari. She was as small as Ibiki remembered from three months ago, with heavy bandages layered on her abdomen. She looked much too thin as well, though her face was the picture of serenity in sleep. Seeing her looking so peaceful in Hatake Kakashi's bed, Ibiki felt an irrational stab of jealousy, though he kept it suppressed.

"This is your Akari?"

The Copy Ninja's question yanked Ibiki out of his thoughts. "Yes," he answered with a curt nod.

Ibiki walked through the little path and over to the bed crouching down to peer at the kunoichi's face. She was paler than usual and breathing shallowly. There was a very thin, nearly invisibly cut high on her left cheek. He put his gloved had to her forehead, and then wrapped it around her neck, checking for fever and pulse. Both were fine even if her pulse was sluggish.

Kakashi watched this, fascinated. He sensed that there was a little more here than just the relationship of a spy and her spy master. It was very odd. Kakashi had never thought that Ibiki was the relationship type. He'd always pegged him as one of those men who preferred a one night stand to someone you'd have to face in the morning. But then Kakashi noted that the bigger man kept his touch impersonal if gentle.

"_Hmmmm_." Kakashi thought. "_Perhaps their relationship isn't sexual. As of now. How very odd. And interesting."_

"You'll take her to your place?"

Ibiki nodded curtly again, as he lifted the blankets over Akari taking note of the damage. It would be too much for her wounds if he carried her all the way to his own apartment, so he decided on the teleport jutsu.

Carefully reaching under the covers, Ibiki picked up his disciple. Kakashi once again noted the gentleness in which he handled her. He smiled slightly. This situation would be an interesting one to observe in the coming weeks. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest, grinning beneath his mask as Morino Ibiki walked out of his bedroom, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Akari was still lost in a thick veil of pain as she swam into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed dazedly up at a dark grey ceiling. She blinked at it several times; taking note of the fact that the room was dark, no lights on and that was why the ceiling was grey and not white. Someone was also taking a shower someplace close by.

Akari became acutely aware that there was no pain, held still and, frowning, the girl stood up and nearly passed out as a wave of pain overwhelmed her. Gasping for breath, she collapsed back onto the bed. Minutes later, when she had regained her thoughts and her breath, she opened her eyes and took a good look around. The room was clean and tidy, everything in its place. A long black trench coat was tossed over the back of a chair near the door. It was the only thing that seemed to be out of place.

But the only thing that was out of place was so familiar to Akari that she almost forgot the pain and smiled, one word jumping to her mind: Ibiki.

Slower this time, she eased herself up and put her feet over the edge of the bed. They dangled about a foot off the ground. She was just bracing herself for the jump down when the sound of running water stopped. She lifted her head and gazed at the door. Footsteps, slow and heavy, coming closer with each step. The door swung open with a creak and there was Ibiki, retying his bandana over his head.

He stopped when he saw that she was awake, gazing at her until Akari felt herself blushing and getting light-headed. With a grimace she eased her self onto the floor, pressing a hand to her belly. "Ibiki," she murmured in a parody of a greeting. It was then that she passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Enough of This

Chapter Two: What Happened

"Ohayo, Akari," Ibiki muttered as he scooped the younger chunin up in his arms and placed her on his bed again. He lightly slapped her face to try and get her to come around, but had to go get a glass of water in the end. She seemed to be coming out of it some when he returned, so he only dipped his fingers in the glass and flicked some water on her face instead of upending the glass over her head as he had planned to do in the first place. After a bit more slapping she came around, her pale eyes flickering open.

He absently wiped away a drop of water from her nose. She blinked up at him.

Akari gazed up at him, and rather than meet her penetrating eyes, Ibiki made a show of checking the time. Right. Like he had anywhere else he needed to be.

Ibiki leaned back, and pulled the chair by the door over to the side of the bed, so that he could sit on it.

"So," he said, trying fiercely to ignore the pull of emotions in his gut. "I assume you were found out. And that is why you were….delayed in your returning here. Correct?"

"Hai…" Akari murmured scooting up into a sitting position, wincing as she did so.

Ibiki reached out to help her, but pulled back and cleared his throat. "What happened?"

Akari shrugged and almost passed out again from the pain it caused. "Three weeks in a cell. Questions. Stupid guards. I escaped, but was followed and that's how I got," she gestured carefully to her abdomen, "this."

Ibiki regarded her levelly, before he shook his head. "I really hadn't planned on having to interrogate you to get details, Akari. I don't want to. Now, what kind of questions?"

Akari scowled at him. Even when she had been a trainee under his command she had always hated giving reports. "The normal ones." She answered flatly."

Ibiki tilted his head expectantly to the side.

With a muted sigh, Akari embellished her previous answer. "Name, Village associations, goals and reasons for spying, information sought, information obtained, sabotage wrought, etcetera, etcetera…."

Ibiki regarded her for a moment before asking, "You answered?"

Akari jerked, nearly feinted again and glared at her boss her pale eyes flashing with subdued anger. "So," she said hotly. "That's what you think of me, huh? Nice."

Ibiki withdrew from her, Akari could feel it. The air suddenly felt colder and his eyes took on a shuttered, impersonal look. It wasn't until that moment that Akari realized how open Ibiki always was with her.

"Just answer me, Suzuki."

Not Akari. Suzuki. Formal. Professional, and not the least bit familiar or affectionate. Not even warm. As if Ibiki was simply talking to one of his subordinates. Akari felt a pang of hurt cut into her. But denied it and slowly eased herself away from her boss.

"Dear God." she thought miserably, turning her head away so that Ibiki wouldn't see her expression and know how much he was causing her mental stress and pain. "I don't need this, not again."

"_Oh, yeah?" _A nasty little voice in her head retorted. "_You know that he knows you. And you know that he has a thing for you. Twisted though it might be, it's still more than anything you'd get with your peers. Even if it could get you in trouble. You are not a child any more. Or at least soon to be."_

"No." Akari thought firmly. "I will not do this. I've had enough of this."

"Where did you put all my stuff?" She said her back to the only man in the room, the only man at all. She eased herself oh so slowly over the edge of Ibiki's large bed and slowly stood up, careful not to annoy her wounds.

Ibiki ignored her own question and drove for his own. "What did you tell them?"

Akari turned her head and peered at Ibiki through her loose hair. "Fuck off."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes unsure if that was her answer to the questions or if she was suggesting he go... yeah.

"Where are my things, Morino-san?" If Ibiki wanted to be formal so be it. She would accommodate him. "I must be on my way."

Mutely, Ibiki got up from the chair and returned a short while later with her cloths and weapons pouches, her clothes now clean. He stopped in front of Akari, who was now perched on the edge of his bed. His bed. He held them away from her when she reached out to take the bundle from him so that the younger shinobi would lift her head to look at him. She arched a fine, dark brow at him. Ibiki hardened his expression before he answered her unspoken question. "Sense you seemed disinclined to answer an informal inquiry into your mission I expect a full, detailed report and interview in my office at nine sharp tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Hai," Akari drawled and took her possessions from Ibiki.

The T&I leader stayed in his bed room and merely listened to his subordinate, a girl who really meant so much more to him, leave his apartment.

Iruka peered thought the light morning fog as he walked to the academy, mentally going over his lecture on basic taijutsu that he would give today. As he walked he hummed softly to himself, thinking about nothing really besides his lecture but after a few minutes even that left his mind. Of its own accord, Iruka's memory floated back to the image of Morino Ibiki and Kakashi-san walking side by side. He wondered what they had been doing together for the teacher knew for a fact that they most definitely ran in different circles.

The chunin turned a corner and entered the school yard, taking in the old tree and swing and the hokage monument in the background. It was as familiar to him as a lover's face, and just as beloved. Entering the academy and then his class room he looked out over the desks as he set his files on the desk. It was time to begin thinking about potential gennin team set ups between that years graduating class. He sat down behind his desk and gazed out over the empty classroom. Knowing that only half of the students, if that, would ever make it to gennin caused him some pain. It was unfair to deprive so many children of their dreams, but Iruka knew that the potential Jonin leaders of each gennin squad knew what weaknesses to expose in the real graduation exam and knew what things could be over looked and what things couldn't. Sighing, he still couldn't dispel his feeling of sadness and worry.

Iruka sat up straight and rolled his head on shoulders, glancing out the window as he reached for his first file and his hand froze just over the file. A girl, unknown to him, walked there. Just out the window of his classroom at the academy. She was young, perhaps eighteen; with dark hair tugged back from her face in a loose tail. She wore normal, standard issue blacks, with a dark sash about her narrow hips, the hilt of a dagger sticking out of the sash on her left side. She wore her hitai-ite backwards, with the leaf symbol one the back of her head and the ends of the headband knotted over her right eye, the tails, tucked seamlessly back into the cloth part of the headband.

Though she wore no sign of her rank, Iruka knew her to be at least a chunin. She moved with far too much grace and awareness to be a gennin. Something about her aura made Iruka think immediately of Anbu. Perhaps it was the way her hand rested so near the dagger at her waist. Or perhaps it was the solemn lines of her expression, calm and composed, if just a bit somber, an expression that sat rather oddly on her face. But Iruka knew better than to judge a shinobi. However he also noted that she wore none of the official Anbu equipment. Perhaps she was off duty, but Iruka sincerely doubted that. No, she moved like a ninja with a purpose, or a deadline.

Watching her pass away, Iruka made a mental note to make some inquiries.

Ibiki sat behind his impressively large desk with his fingers neatly steepled in front of him, his elbows propped on the dull, heavy wooden desk in front of him gazing at his office door. It was 8:58. Akari wasn't here yet. He tilted his head slightly to the side, wondering if she would defy him and not show up. That would not be good. At all.

A light knock on the door made him look up. "Enter," he murmured.

Akari opened his door and closed it, facing him the entire time, her face calmly composed. In three carefully controlled steps, she gave Ibiki a scroll, sealed with a wax crane, and then took another step back, standing halfway between his desk and the door. Ibiki motioned the chair that was now directly in front of Akari.

"Sit," he ordered curtly.

Akari stiffly moved forward and sat on the edge of the chair. Ibiki watched her carefully. She wouldn't even look at him. Ibiki's hands clenched into fists then smoothed out. He sat back in his chair and regarded his subordinate solemnly. Oh, what a mess this was. She was what one might call his personal spy. She went after information that he himself sought and was a damn good espionage expert to boot. Her techniques were superb and just what Ibiki always needed. He had, after all, trained her himself. But it was the fact that Ibiki had let his emotions get involved with her, that he had let their relationship morph into something more. Though not sexual (even though, God knew, the urge was there on his part) they had a relationship that bordered on the inappropriate for a commander and his subordinate. Ibiki knew that if he ever was to let their relationship get out, if even a whisper of them reached the rumor mill, Akari Suzuki would be ruined, while people didn't even bat a lash over his. That was why he had to keep things professional between them. Strictly professional.

Ibiki slowly unsealed the scroll and read. Akari sat stiffly and stared at the stone wall of his office behind him. When he was finished he sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, like a king surveying an ill behaving subject. God, she was gorgeous, Ibiki thought. Not in the traditional way though. Her features by themselves were remarkable, however they sat on a face that was not all together made for them. Akari's features were sharp and finely wrought, sitting in perfect proportion on a round face that narrowed out into a faintly pointed chin. Had her face been narrower, she would have been fairy-princess beautiful and had her features been a bit softer, she would have been viewed as sweet and innocent. But they weren't and that left her with a sort of mismatched, overwhelmed look to her face. But Ibiki knew that face as well as he knew his own mind. It was her mouth and eyes that Ibiki loved most. Eyes a deep misty grey, framed by long thick lashes that were almost too long and heavy, seeming to drag her eye lids down to half-closed. And her mouth was a bit thin on top, but the bottom lip and full and lush, as though she were perpetually on the verge of pouting.

"So," he said now, staring at her face and pondering how to ask the questions that needed to be asked, but without offending her overly and making her so pissed off that she went and did something stupid. "You say that you were found out by a rain ninja. Do you know the name?"

Akari hesitated just long enough for Ibiki to be suspicious. "No," she stated defiantly with a little toss of her head.

"_She's lying!"_ A little voice screamed inside Ibiki's head. "But why?"

After a moment of thought Ibiki decided not to pursue the matter at the present time. "Did you find out my requested information?"

Akari reached into the pouch at her waist that was standard issue for most any ninja and drew out a second scroll, this one's seal blank. Instead of opening it Ibiki simply set it aside.

"You said and did nothing to give away your loyalties?"

Akari, not feeling like being miffed after a night of little sleep on top of a major healing, tired, and stressed she simply shook her head. "I did not."

Ibiki studied her for a moment and narrowed his eyes slightly when a light tinge of color rose to her cheeks. "Are you lying about that, too?"

Staring at him stonily, Akari lifted her chin. "Think what you will," she told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Enough of This

Chapter Three: Invitational Knowledge

Ibiki said nothing. He simply stared at her with a certain amount of inscrutability. Akari stared right back at him with her own closed sort of expression. She had no doubt that he would require another interview after he went through her reports and filed his own summaries. It was likely that Akari herself would have to report to the Godaime herself as her report involved a bit of the Hokage's old teammate.

But her boss said nothing and after a few minutes of silent staring Akari turned to go. Since Ibiki made no sound to stop her from leaving Akari walked right out of his office. The underground headquarters for the T&I unit were dark with widely space lights hanging from the ceiling, so that when one walked down a hall way you went from patches of nearly pitch black to bright burst of light that made you blink.

Her temper set on simmer, Akari stalked down the slating hall that led to the above ground reception area of the T&I headquarters. She felt her blood pumping in her head, making her see red. But she bit that back, nodding once the kunoichi sitting at the receptionist's desk and once again to a group of her colleagues that entered as she exited. Oh, how anger felt! Akari needed to vent, and, knowing the place to go (where she had stayed last night), was her sisters. Some healthy rage, maybe breaking something made of glass, would help.

"Suzuki-san!"

Jolted, Akari turned to face one of the group she had just passed. Kotetsu, a good looking chunin a few years older than herself trotted out to meet her. She blinked at him once, slightly shocked. She usually kept her distance with her peers, knowing that her position as Ibiki's direct subordinate made some of them uncomfortable. "Hai."

"A few of us are going to Matsumoto's tonight after we get off duty. Would you like to join us?"

Akari knew exactly what Kotetsu had in mind. Matsumoto's Teahouse was a notorious shinobi hangout, but it wouldn't be tea that would be drunk to night. Akari knew that her carousing male colleagues went to Matsumoto's to unwind and try to forget the paperwork of that day and the grisly images that went with it. Anbu kunoichi's also often went to Matsumoto's to unwind and to "help" male shinobi unwind as well. A movement over Kotetsu's left shoulder caught Akari's eye and without hesitating smiled brightly at the older ninja. "Sure! Why not?" she asked before turning around with a twitch to her hips and striding away.

Happily Kotetsu turned around and walked aback into the T&I headquarters, with a satisfied smirk on his face. But only to be brought up short by the sight of Ibiki Morino staring at him with murderous intent. He stopped blinked once and scurried by to catch up to his friends. As Akari Suzuki had walked by, Izumo had smiled. "Nice looking legs." He commented.

"Nice everything," Shimon agreed/contradicted.

Iwashi, the prudish do-gooder of the four, looked disapproving though Kotetsu knew he would go to Matsumoto's with them tonight just the same. "A nice girl." He had strained.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes at Iwashi and slowed. "A very nice everything," he told his friends before jogging to catch up to Suzuki, unaware that Morino Ibiki had heard all of their comments and was feeling bloodthirsty.

A/N- Okay sorry it's taken this long, and sorry it's so short. I was going to make the teahouse and invitation all into one chapter, but my inspiration is running low. I apologize for any mistakes I've made, but please tell me what you think, good or bad. And sorry there's no Iruka or Kakashi in this chapter. There will be lots coming up, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Enough of This

Chapter Four: Of Teahouses and Stray Cats

"He's so...stiff!"

Hatsumi Suzuki, the elder sister of Akari Suzuki, turned from the fish she was frying to gaze at her younger sister. She arched a brow at her smiling slightly. "Can you blame him? After all to live without any relief for two, nearly three, years is a lot for anyone to take."

Akari, who was pacing about the kitchen angrily, nodded. "Exactly, without relief--" She cut herself off, an almost comical look crossing her face. "Relief! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Hatsumi laughed, turning the burner of her stove off and moving the fish to the side, then turing about to face her pacing sister, a look of amusement on her face. "Well, after a certain amount of time, a man will feel a build up of his natural hormones resulting in an erec--"

"Urusai!"

Hatsumi laughed. "Take my advice, Akari. Go have fun tonight. Get over you prudish feelings, maybe get a little drunk. Mess around. And go sleep with Morino Ibiki."

"He's my boss." Akari finally stopped pacing and dropped into a kitchen chair with a sigh.

"He's hot for you."

Akari barked out a sharp laugh. "God, Hatsumi. You're so eloquent." She shook her head, crossing and uncrossing her legs. "Besides he's not going to be there. He's too high class for that."

Hatsumi raised her eyebrows. "High class? He's not some squeaky clean, by-the-book anbu cell leader, Akari. He's the leader of T&I, a sadist. He's made no attempt to staunch the rumors about him and his likes and dislikes."

Making a face Akari answered her sister, "I didn't mean that type of high class. I meant he would never be so obvious about his personal life." Her sisters words from minutes before sank in fully, causing her to miss the knowing look the older kunoichi sent her. "Wait-- You mean he hasn't slept with _anyone_ for three years? No one?"

"So far as the rumors say. If he has, it hasn't got out."

Akari's sister Hatsumi was a medic nin who worked at Konoha Hospital, and everyone knew the nurses there were notorious gossips. Hatusmi was probably the worst gossip of them all. She knew something of over half the ninja's that worked openly, a quite a bit about a few known members of anbu. If she said that no one knew if Ibiki had slept with anyone, no one did know.

"Anyway, Kotetsu isn't bad himself. He's cute and he's supposed to be well--proportioned. And none of your other co-workers are a complete waste."

Akari snorted at this. Most of her colleagues were rowdy young men, loyal to their village, but with only two things in their heads- sex and missions. "I don't even really want to go."

Hatsumi walked over and set herself down across form her sister. Reaching and taking hold of one of Akari's hands she spoke. "I'm not saying that you _have_ to go Matsumoto's and sleep with Ibiki. I'm saying that you _can_. And if you're too shy to make the first move, Matsumoto's is a great place to make him jealous."

Frowning, the younger Suzuki sister looked up at the elder and asked "Jealous?"

Matsumoto's teahouse was packed when Akari arrived. She was dressed simply in a dark blue yukata, the sleeves tied back to reveal to tattoos that adorned her upper arms. The tattoos were a fairly new addition to Akari's physiology. Ibiki didn't know about them yet. The kunoichi wore her long, dark brown hair free, having left her hitai-ite(??) back at her sister's place. She wore black staw sandles and a scarlet sash around her waist.

She was also ifinitly uncomfortable. The air inside the infamous teahouse was smoky and ill-lit. The strong smell of tobacco and alcohol and sweat was swamping. Akari's smokey grey eyes scanned the room seeking out her male chuunin counter parts. She saw them and fixed a smile, an unfelt smile, on her face, as she sauntered over to them. This was going to be a long, long night.

Iruka was walking home, an armful of reports in one arm, a bucket of practice shuriken in the other. The reports needed to be graded and the shiriken sharpened. His apartment was close enough to the acadamy for him to walk to and from work with ease, but it was also close enough to Matsumoto's Teahouse to be a bother. The rowdy shinobi hangout was as loud and crowded as it ever was, but tonight it held something more. A slightly familiar face wearing a dark yukata entering the establishment, as well as a flash of silvery hair in the alley behind the teahouse.

Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka made sure the older nin say him before he moved on. It would do the arrogant jonin some good to know that not everyone would hang onto the awe of being in his presence. The chunin could have sworn the Copy Ninja smiled.

It was just a few short minutes till Iruka reached his apartment, and he realized that the figure in the dark yukata was the kunoichi from this morning.

"Damn," he swore softly as he manuvered his keys into his hands and to then to the locked door. The lock clicked and Iruka reached down to turn the handle when a metal-backed glove came into his field of vission and locked onto the door handle in front of him.

"You know," a drawling voice said close to his ear, "most men would take that little attitude of yours as a challenge. Or an invitation."

The sound of crashing metal and fluttering paper echoed in the hallway outside Iruka's apartment as the teacher dropped his load in the shock of being so completely taken by surprise. Slowly he turned his head and found to jonin's face a bare inch away from his own. Kakashi Hatake usually wore a bored and relaxed expression, but now there was nothing even remotle relaxed or bored on the older man's face.

"May I help you, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi leaned out and moved his hand from the door knob. "Depends. What was it? Invitation or Challenge? Or maybe both?"

Kakashi leaned back in, crowding the teacher and letting him know that he was slightly bigger than Iruka, and also stronger. But there was something else to the motion. Something...primative.

"Whatever offer you are making, I fear I must decline," Iruka said, as he stepped away from Kakashi and bent down to scoop up his reports and shuriken.

Kakashi stepped closer, following Irika's retreat. "You still haven't answered me, Umino."

The chunin paused in his actions and titlted his head up to gaze up the jonin's body and to his face as a thought occured to him. "Who is that girl? The one in the yukata?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kakashi stepped back and reached behind him...

_"Mrrrr-ooooww!"_

Iruka jerked his gaze to the pregnant tabby as she appeared at the end of the hall. Kakashi had also stopped his movements to look at the cat. The tension of the previous moment melted away. Iruka looked back at Kakashi. His face was still anything but relaxed, but some of the intensity was gone.

"Stray cat..."

"She's hungry." Iruka supplied.

Kakashi nodded and slowly turned aboot, opening the door to Iruka's apartment, then turned back to look at Iruka. The darkness of the room behind framing the Copy Ninja perfectly, a stark contrast to the silvery liht of Kakashi's hair. Settling a very penetrating gaze on Iruka, Kakashi stepped into his apartment.

"Are you coming?" Kakashi's voice floated out the door.

Iruka scrambled at the reports and shuriken, and dashed inside.

A/N: My God, it's been a long time hasn't it? Hmmm, anyway tell me what you think. I have the next chapter planned out, now all I have to do is get over my squeemishness and actually write a sex scene...maybe. I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

Enough Of This

Chapter Five: Points of Pain and Pleasure

Part 1

Ibiki lurked in the shadows.

A low thrum of anger buzzed in his throat as he watched Akari walk into the teahouse. Stupid little idiot. Wasn't she aware of what went on in places like that? Not just the alcohol or the drugs, but everything else as well. Rumors were born in places such as this.

Ibiki lurked in the shadows. Before he had been on the top of the building across the street, but had come down to the much closer alley way as soon as Hatake Kakashi had vacated it to go chase after the chuunin teacher. The Copy-Cat ninja's all too obvious intentions had left Ibiki all the more aware of his own, bringing up a surg of anger and frustration, both ladden with pent up lust. Lust in it's most raw form.

That was why, Ibiki told himself, he would simply wait in the alley way until he had confirmed that Akari got out of Matsumoto's without any serious problems.

And so Ibiki lurked in the shadows.

Shit.

The thought reverbrated through Akari's head as she made her way to the door, having taken advantage of a moment of distraction and escaped her drunk and horny coworkers. Artfullt donging grabby hands and ignopring catcalls, she managed to make it to the door without notice and escaped into the warm evening.

The alcohol she had consumed gave her light buzzing feeling and made her feel sleepy, but oddly inflamed at the same time. There was a slow steady burn and pull in her abdomen. Frowning, with one hand rubbing at her stomach and the other hand threading through her loose hair, Akari turned resolutely down the street and began to head back towards her sister's place.

The noises coming from the alley ways in this part of town were easy to ignore, which was perhaps why the young kunoichi was caught off guard and pulled into one.

Large hands were wrapped arounf her wrists, pulling her arms behind her, and a knee pressed into the small of her back pinned her face-first to the wall. Panic and instinct mixed, pushing adrinaline and the queer feeling in her belly soaring. She froze, suddenly realizing just what that feeling was, having felt it years before...

"Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Ibiki's deep voice growled next to her ear.

Akari, who had then realized just how screwed she would be if she didn't get alone quickly...Shit. The ache, egged on my hormones, had spread lower. Akari, in answer to Ibiki's demand, moaned and whimpered softly. Shit, she thought yet again, she had been so sure that her drinks hadn't been messed with, but no apprantly there had been a contact at the bar. If this happened to her, God only knew how many others it had happened to.

Ibiki went still behond her. Feeling his chest against her back, Akari felt a savage jerk in her lower abdomen and thighs. The drug, now raging through her system thanks to the adrinline released in the panic of being grabbed-- Damn Ibiki's eyes-- was something of a spanish fly. Stuffed full of pheromones, it enraged the sexual instincts of any who drank it. It was commonly used on female interrogation victems, sadly enough. Many kunoichi, when faced with voluntary rape, confessed rather than suffer the degrading acts that would follow refusing to speak after consuming.

Surely enough Ibiki seemed to have realised this as he let go of her immediately. After all he himself had used this on her, once upon a time.

A/N: Alrighty, guys i need your opinion. Would you rather i go back in time and detail what happened "once upon a time," or would you rather i continue to go forward withthe current plot. To warn you, a flash back would probably take long for me to write, seeing as i would have to work eveything out. Or i can give you a spoiler in response to a review you leave, if you want. I really don't know what i should do next. I know how the story is gonna go, but i'm not sure how long it's gonna take me to get there. If anyone has any questions as to the history of the story, or what has happened thus far, please feel free to ask.


	6. Chapter 55

Enough of This

Chapter 5.5: Points of Pain and Pleasure

Part 2

Lucklily, Ibiki didn't try to touch her again. From the sound of it he had backed up until he met the opposite wall of the alley.

Shit, Akari though and then, fuck because an especially deep breath sent to sensations soaring. Her wrists ached from the pain of being pulled hard enough to bruise, but in contradiction she longed for that pain again, for the contact. Her lower back felt aflame, though the logical part of Akari's mind, quickly receeding into nothingness, knew that there would be bruising there as well. Though even as she assessed her own body, Akari felt the ache and flames rise and she knew there was no avaoiding it, because Ibiki had stayed.

"Shit," Akari said it aloud this time, as she turned to face her boss and now the object of her lust, for lack of a substitute. All potential alternatives, some other man, getting aloone to ride it out herself, had been crushed when Ibiki hadn't left. "Fuck."

It was the last coherent thought before the sensations overwhealmed her. She leapt forward.

The rush was indescribable. The warmth of Ibki his mouth, his hands, though gloved, the way he tensed when she wraped one leg around his waist...Ahhh, was the only thing she could think. More.

Akari wrapped her other leg around his waist, forcing him to bear both of their weights, and bit his lower lip. A moan erupted from Ibiki, the firast sound he had made apart form his earlier demand. Well, at least he now knew what the fuck this was. No pun intended.

The pain in his lower lip is what ripped Ibiki from his thoughts. This situation was so similar to the one from a few years before...would it end similarly? Ibiki, surprised at the sudden proximity to Akari leaned back, to try and restore some morality to the position only to be thrawted by Akari wrapped her second leg around him. He let out an involuntary moan. Ah, god, but any man would have to be dead ten years not to react to a woman wrapping her legs around him, grinding herself against him..."Fuuuuuck."

Ibiki, though he restored no morality into the position, he did restore a little inititive in the position to himself. In one twist, ended in a hard shove, Ibiki reversed his position. He twisted, to put Akari against the wall, and shoved himself hard against her, all thoughts of morality gone. He too, let the sensations take him.

Akari moaned and tried futily to move against Ibiki, whe had her pinned to the wall. She twisted, writhing, making amall helpless sounds as she did so, making Ibiki increasingly aware of what was separating her bare skin from his hands. If possible Ibiki felt himself become even harder, and he cut off his own groan of pain and pleasure to crush his mouth onto hers. His hands trailed down to settle briefly on Akari's thighs before they fisted there, bunching up the fabric of her yukata and shoving it up, baring her most private places. He shifted slightly, chaging his angle so that the new intimacy was taken full advantage of. Oh, God he could feel her even through his own clothing.

Ibiki growled and thrust froward, hard enough to hurt, but the sound Akari made were anything but painful. Ibiki, fully pressed against her now, moved his hands, sliding them up her sides and slowly wrapping them around her rib cage, thumbs just beneath her breasts and squeezed.

Akari gasped and twisted, body rippling under Ibiki's hands. He frowned and pressed still harder, causing another gasp that arose from anything but pain. Ibiki felt a dark and tense feeling well up in his belly, his shoulders getting tense and other parts....

Just then there was a loud burst of laughter and the sound of scuffling feet. Ibiki froze pulled back into the reality of his position, trying futily to ignore Akari's writhing and the urge to move, to use some force and gain a response. Akari could not be trusted alone in her current condition, as the lovely drug wreaking havoc on her system would not abate until it was satisfied. And in his current condition, well, if he had to carry Akari back to a safe house, or whatever, embarassment would be the least of his worries were he to be sighted. Afterall, it didn't do much good for one's reputation to be seen manhandling an employee while in a unmistakable state of arousal.

Akari was still trying to move, even though Ibiki had her firmly pinned, allowling her upper body nothing bat an inch or so, for anything beyond would proove very painful, risking broken ribs. Her lower body, legs and arms were another story. Her arms were ripping at his shirt seeking for bark skin and shredding the cloth in the process, her legs around his waist squeezing him, pressing him. She was making little sound of pleasure, pain and frustration as she tried to do the only thing her mind would allow her to think about. It was in that second that Ibki made up his mind and disappeared, Akari with him, in a puff of smoke

***

Ibiki, as he stepped into his apartment Akari still hanging off of him. decided that now was not the time for thinking. Now was the time for doing. Forget the fact that Akari was lying to him, forget that she was lying to him about one of the most prominent threats to Konoha, goddamn, this felt so good. Without pause, he kicked his door shut, shoved a hand into Akari's loose hair, gaining a firm grip, locked his door and begin the arduous trip to his bedroom and his bed. Damn, he was going to wake up to a hell of a lot of regrets in the morining. He would pursue his professional perogative in the morining.

This first thing Ibiki stumbled against was the table in the hallway, when Akari seemed to give up on his shirt and moved her hand lower to play at his belt. What tender and especially sensitive parts her hands encountered forced him try and stop Akari with one hand, while grabbing for the wall with the other in an attempt to remain standing. Doing what he wanted to do on the floor would caise a lot of neeedless aches and pains, and though from previous experience Akari didn't seem to mind pain, Ibiki would rather avoid caising serious injury. At least until her got permission.

Using one hand to guide him, and the other to keep the belt situation under control, Ibiki managed to slide into his bedroom, all without the light on. He would marvel over it in the morning.

Ibiki dropped Akari neatly on his bed, tensing in anticipation and the whimpers that emerged from the lack of contact. He turned his attention to his own clothing. He shrugged off his coat, slid off his gloves and with one hand undid his belt buckle. With his other hand her tugged and ripped at his torn shirt until it was gone, and letting it all fall to the floor. Then he pounced.

Well not punce exactly, for so big a man does not pounce, per se, but the movement was distinctly pounce-like. He was on her in a heartbeat, gripping her sash he yanked it off and threw iot to the side, sash quickly followed by her yukata. He was not surprised to find nothing underneath. He kissed Akari once, slowing everything down for a few seconds just listenting to the ragged breathing, before he let himself uncoil that feeling in his belly and moved.

He entered he with no preamble, and Akari moaned, her blood on fire. His and were rough and bruising and everywhere, correcting a touch, altering an angle, holding down if it suited.

His mouth was another story as well. Teeth and tongue drifted from her mouth to her jaw to her neck and tehn down to her shoulder where teeth dug in, just this side of drawing blood. When she moaned with everything but pain, Ibiki took that as her unspoken consent to do the next.

He brought his hands down to her waist, gripping her tightly and thrusting hard. Too hard for most people. He moved with all of the force he had, barely restraining himslef, hating himslef for reveling in the pained sounds that came from her. Pained yes, but mixed with something darker, something most people didn't ever talk about, but did think about. He knew that He would be glad in the morning for the mattress(?) in the morning, for with out the cushioning, Akari would probably walk away from this with at least a fractured pelvis, if she walked away at all.

And he knew, under all the sensations, that this wasn't the end of anything. it was only the start. History, he knew, was repeating it's self in a long over due manner.


	7. Authors Note From 55

Authors Note:

Sorry for no note last chapter. Well, it's out. tell me what you think as it have no experience writing this sort of thing. This is not a chapter but a note form me so, yeah...Tell me what you think please ans I will start working on the real plot of the story next. Hopefully there will only be a few more chapters to go to get evrything tied off and explained, plus maybe a flashback...Or I'm thinking of writing a Prologue sort of for this story. And I say prologue because it would only be about two chapters, if that....excuse my errors and mistakes, and no I do not own anything but Akari...Merry Christamas or any other holidays you might celebrate!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mornings After

When Iruka awoke the next morning there was nothing left to give evidence that he had sex last night. Nothing to give evidence that he had had sex with a man. With Hatake Kakashi, at that. He sighed heavily and rolled out of bed.

Cringing over very embarrassing aches and pains, the teacher walked form his bedroom to the bathroom and absentmindedly flipped on the hot water. Waiting for his bath to heat, he then made his way to the kitchen to find something to help with the headache pounding at his temples. On the counter at his right was a neat stack of papers, written on with various corrections in neat kana in red pen. On top of the papers was s ingle note. In the same red pen it said: See you tonight.

Iruka felt himself blush deeply.

Akari woke to the slow thudding of her pulse in her fuzzy brain. The silence in the room was underscored by the creaks and pops of her abused body as the chunin pulled herself up. Then promptly felt like screaming at the intense pull deep in her abdomen. It felt like someone and stuck a crochet hook up her legs, swirled it around a bit and pulled all her insides back out again. She managed to keep her noise of pain to a shuttered moan-scream in her throat.

Flopping back down on her back, the girl closed her eyes, putting all her attention to breathing and trying to clear away the haze of fog the had settled over her memory while she slept.

She remembered the Matsumoto's, and leaving, then the wave of heat, the crush of a wall, the rough sweep of hands and a growling voice. The voice of Morino Ibiki. "Oh, God…"

She blushed deeply and squirmed as a flood of memories flew back to her, making her want to crawl under the bed and never come out.

_Not unless he comes to drag you out…_

Akari snapped her eyes open. Where on earth had _that _come from? She had the hots for her boss, sure but _that? _When had she gotten into _that? _

This wasn't her first sexual encounter, but it was her roughest. Akari took a deep breath and using a bit of Chakra to dull the pain, the only medical jutsu she knew, she carefully adjusted herself into a sitting position that wasn't too painful, to think.

Her most intimate places burned, her hips ached, she was sore all over, and just plain hurt. But it wasn't a bad hurt, not really. The muddled memories of sensations from the previous night was of pain yes, but also of a slow, dark pleasure, of ecstasy, to use the most correct word she knew for it. Dropping her head forward Akari gazed down at her bare body inspecting it in the pale golden light of dawn for any visible injuries and then wished she hadn't. Starting at just below her rib cage and going to the tops of her thighs were bruises that looked like the imprint of a pair of very large hands. Her left wrist throbbed vaguely as well was her should from what looked like a bite.

Slowly and carefully, the girl scooted herself to the edge of the bed, where, ignoring the new twinge in her lower back, she eased herself to her feet. Struck by the realization that this was the second time in three days that she had woken up in her bosses bed, and this time naked, Akari couldn't help but laugh. Three years ago, she might have reveled in this accomplishment, but now, after the rain village, after simply her growing up, she knew that this was a bad thing. Her career in intelligence was all but over, her reputation, unless some miracle revealed itself, was gone, doubtless Ibiki was now growing more suspicious by the very hour (She knew he knew she was hiding something)…Oh, God, she was never going to hear the end of it from Hatsumi.

Scanning the room, Kari quickly located her yukata and bent, stifling another scream, and carefully shrugged it on. Forget her waking up in Ibiki's bed, Why did she keep waking up in his bed injured…Oh, yes. _That._

Wondering if her boss was still around or if he had gone into the office already, Akari slipped out of Ibiki's room and into the hallway, to see a knocked over table at the end. Giving it a wary look as she passed it b, The girl peered around the corner and sucked in a deep breath. No Ibiki in the living room. Using one hand to keep her yukata shut and the other to trace the wall in case her achy body decided to give out, Akari crept through the living room towards the kitchen. Peering around this wall, Akari froze.

Ibiki sat in one of his two kitchen chairs, his bare back to her. His shoulders were a work of art in the torture field, the flog and burn scars intermingling and winding their way down his spine to disappear into the waist of his loose black pants, where she knew they continued down his thighs to stop just short of his ankles . Well defined muscles rippled as he shifted, bring her eyes back up to his shoulders and the to the impression of his powerful, and slightly less scarred biceps. The scarring faded on his neck, before reaching the collage of screw holes and burns that were the Torture and Interrogation specialist's scalp.

"You shouldn't linger in doorways, Suzuki. It is very rude."

Akari swallowed, feeling a ball of dread roil in her stomach, but obeyed the suggested order and stepped into the room, knowing she would feel smaller than a worm when she stepped back out.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: OK, so wow. I'm a little spaced after writing this. I just sat down and forced it out. Ther is also the long-awaited flashback, at last, kinda imbedded here. Let me know what you think, yeah? I'm not sure where exactly it is going after this, but i'm trying to figure it out. Right now I am rewatchign all of my Naruto, to try and get a new hold on al the characters...

Sorry, no Kakashi or Iruka, maybe next time. Those two...they are so difficult to work into a chapter...I'm thinking of maybe doing a chapter solely from their point of view, maybe a few chapts ahead...

Sorry it's taken so long to finally get to this point where i can start getting into the plot...also, please tell me where you personally think this is headed, it might give me some more ideas as to how to go about getting there....There just might be a Hokage scene in the near future...

My worries are many, so please tell me what you think.

NO NEW CHAPT UNTIL I GET 25 REVIEWS!!! It's even 2/3 of the way done already....

Chapter Eight: Memorized Response

Ibiki was silent after his initial announcement. He could hear Akari behind him breathing, the shuffle and scrape of fabric against her skin as she shifted.

When she didn't come around to the other side of his table, to take a seat in the only other available chair, he almost thought she was getting ready to run., but the she came around, her head bowed, hands clutching her yukata closed.

Ibiki scoffed, and said scornfully, though he knew he didn't mean it, "A little late for modesty, don't you think?"

Akari did not reply, trudging past him stiffly and sat in front of him directly, in the chair across from him. She kept her head down and seemed to be focusing largely on simply just breathing. Ibiki stared at her for a long moment, her pale skin shadowed by her messy hair, hair that he knew was soft, her yukata, though it covered most of her body, was slipping off one shoulder, revealing the near perfect impression of his teeth that was left there from last night. He felt an odd mix of pride and regret at the sight. Proud in only the way a man could feel, but regret for now and for the past, and for so many things.

He had awoken early that morning to the sound of birds chirping, and had gotten up to prepare something for his pounding head and demanding stomach. That had been nearly two hours ago. After eating he had stepped out to his office and let those there know that he wouldn't be in today, that he was going to work from home. After grabbing the files he would need, he had teleported back to his apartment and waited for Akari to awaken. Now he sat with a mug of coffee in front of him, thinking of all the things that had passed through his mind that morning, trying the gird his loins and get on with what he was about to do.

He sighed, took a deep drink of coffee, and rested his free hand on the small stack of files just to his left. Akari's eyes followed his hand and she stared at the files. Her eyes remained trained on the files as he moved his hands around to clasp them together and with a great flexing and bunching of his muscled arms and chest, with the light catching and the scar tissue that dance across his flesh, He brought them up and back to rest on the back of his head.

The movement made him look physically larger and brought attention to his face and head, and their grisly display, as well as the muscles that corded along his tall frame. It also made him tilt his head forward to accommodate the position of his hands, putting his face in shadow, his eyes gleaming out of it. The T&I leader knew how intimidating he looked like this, and he knew that Akari knew it, too.

Ibiki let the silence stretch out before him, letting his body language set the mood. Akari was smaller than him, as nearly everyone was, and was sitting with the wall at her back and at her side, with the table in front of her. She could have made a run for it, and she still might, but her position and the open air at Ibiki's back made it all but a guarantee that she would be caught before she could make it out of his apartment.

"So," he murmured after a moment of thinking over how he might start this…interrogation? No. Conversation? Not, that didn't fit either. This whole encounter was a mix between the two, interrogation on the professional, conversation on the personal level. "Do you have anything you want to say? Anything that you want to add to your earlier report of your failed mission to the Rain Village?"

Akari stared down at her lap and said "No."

Akari would have been shocked if she had seen the look of regret and distaste that crossed his face at her answer.

"There has been news lately of movements on the borders. Sound Village has also been active. However, we have no spies in the Sound. We did in the Rain. Yet, you came back with nothing that could be of possible use. Why is that?"

Akari stiffened slightly, taking offense at the implied insult to her work. "I believe I have already given my report on my mission, which included my reason's for it's failure, sir."

"Cut the bullshit, Suzuki, and give me my answer."

Akari said nothing, staring down.

"Why did your mission fail?"

When she still didn't answer, Ibiki brought both his hands down, as fists, and pounded them into the table. Akari jumped and Ibiki gritted, "Answer me."

"I--I was found out."

"By who? How? Give me details or so help be, God, Akari, I'll take you underground."

Akari winced at that. She had been underground before, when she had been training for her position in his unit. Underground meant the underground torture rooms and cells that most interrogation business went on in. It was the underground portion of his building.

"I--"

Ibiki lunged across the table and wrapped on scarred palm around Akari's left arm and hauling her towards him. Her yukata fell a bit more open, revealing more marks of their activities the night before. Bringing his other hand up, Ibiki wrapped his palm around her chin and pulled her close to him, until their eyes were scant inches apart.

"If you have in any way betrayed the Leaf village, I will personally make you pay for every piece of trouble that comes of it. So you had best start talking. Now."

"I… I didn't betray anyone, Morino."

"And you weren't captured, either." Ibiki released her and they both slid back into their respective chairs. Ibiki shift one hand over the files on the table and leveled a hard look at Akari. "Lie to me, now, Suzuki, and see what happens."

_God, the water came again, rolling forcefully down her throat and clogging her nose, ending up in her lungs only to be coughed and sputtered back out as the water stopped for a brief time…_

Akari said nothing and just starred at the table.

…_and it hurt so bad, so badbadbadbadbad…._

Ibiki stared at her, thankful that she was quiet, that perhaps she was thinking. That perhaps she might actually tell the truth.

…_the words were coming now, they were yelling demands down at her, but it HURT, and she couldn't move, and the drugs were starting to muddle her mind and make her body feel oddly heavy in her restraints…_

She was hunched over in a very introverted position, palms towards her own body, head ducked, body leaned in towards itself. Ibiki touched her then, a light placing of his hand against her bare shoulder, arm extended across his small table.

…_.she was burning, on fire, the metal coldness that drifted across her hand pinched her, sliding painfully and when it got to the end of her finger it ripped into her flesh and pulled out the nail there, and the blood began to pour to the symphony of her screams that she forced to stay locked behind her lips…_

Akari flinched away from him, slamming herself back into her chair so hard it scooted back a half foot. She slowly raised her face and stared Ibiki full in the face, with darkly defiant eyes. "My reasons for not telling you the full truth, are my own. I assure you they have nothing to do with your unit, and nothing to do with anything that would effect my loyalties to Konoha."

…_they were asking questions again, HE was asking questions, accompanied my slow, soft touches, sensations that danced along her skin far away from the actual point of contact, teasing her into straining towards her, into trying to lean into his touches…_

"Tell me the truth, Suzuki."

…_and her begging was trapped into small whimpers, the tense aching only relieved by the throbbing in her hand, and only her clenched and aching jaws stopped her begging from turning into coherent words that would form answers to his questions…_

"No."

…_his breath was hot against her face as he continued the touch her, and the cold metal was once again dancing over her hand, this time slick with the blood, and God, it was almost too much, and her jaw hurt, and her whole entire body just BURNED…_

Ibiki was quiet for a long time. His physical attempt to get her to talk weren't working, and he knew her well enough, was too intimately acquainted with her skills as a ninja, to know that ay drug he gave her would have to carry a big kick with it to get her to talk that was. And actual torture, thumbscrews, water boarding and all that, would only work to shut her off more completely from him.

…_her whispered hotly in her ear, incessant threats to her family, friends, her body, dark threats that would frighten anyone who thought straightly, but he still touched her and she was just so hot…_

He would try for something else, the type of interrogation that worked only on few. "I own you, Suzuki. I think you've forgotten that. Everything that you are, as a person in the community, and a ninja, as a member of anbu… all of it is in my hands. I am your boss in every sense of the word. I also have access to everything incident report and mission recap that has ever went down in this village." Ibiki once again brushed his hand over the files. "I know things, Suzuki. I make my living on knowing things."

…_his teasing was unbearable, his words, both threats questions and soft convincing murmurs only registered in the most shallow depths of her mind, all of her mind was consumed by the heat and his voice and his touch…_

"I know you, Suzuki. Akari. I made sure I knew you. I own you."

…_she screamed and she prayed, all in her mind, and then when the room went cold and her body was left to burn, she screamed out loud, and she screamed and screamed and screamed loud and long, and she screamed….._

"Yeah…you know me, _sir._ But you don't know my job. You cannot see me as I am away from you. And you're smart enough and enough of a bastard to be aware of this. So you cut your bull shit. I've had enough of this."_…the heat was leaving, slowly, so slowly, and it was quiet and cold in the room and she was all alone, and he was gone…_

"Who found you out?" Ibiki ignore her bastard comment and stared at her, his own dark eyes as alight as hers were. "Or perhaps…" Ibiki slipped one hand into the small stack of files and slowly slid one out and over until in was resting in front of her. "I Should be asking who allowed you to get away?"

_He was gone._

_AN:_ Your are NOT reviewing!!! So, just to tease I'm going to post this little snippet from the chapter that is already halfway done, just waiting for incentive to be posted (my 25 reviews).

****

She had recognized his posturing right away, knew the reason for it. She had seen and registered in her mind his every move, memorizing his reason for it and she had kept her own self contained, feeling her misery in having to lie to Ibiki acutely, but also her anger in him doing this to her. One might think that the whole having sex thing might had softened his outlook on her person. And then it hit her. And then she got mad and started to answer his questions, even as she could see that he was leading her like a dog on a leash, cornering her like she was a fox and he was a hound, moving her right where he wanted her.

****

Now go forth and get my damn 25 reviews!!!


	10. Chapter 8

AN: HOLY WOW. This chapter has been sitting on my computer for nine months almost finished. Sowwy. Don't hate poor Syril, she just graduated high school, and was busy...so yeah, after a long period of rest, here is, the latest chapter.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you it wasn't dead.

I think i'm a little insane right now, so enjoy and happy fourth of July!

Chapter 8:

Very Right and Angry

This man.

His attitude.

Akari felt like utter and complete crap for what she was doing, but that didn't stop her from feeling pissed. He didn't trust her. Memories swirled through her mind as she stared at the familiar face of Ibiki. Two years of utter loyalty had brought her to this point.

Achy and pissed and so unbelievably in lust with her boss, it was ridiculous. The only damper on the situation was that Ibiki himself had manipulated this entire encounter, had played Akari like an instrument, and Akari could damn well see it now. Bastard.

She had recognized his posturing right away, knew the reason for it. She had seen and registered in her mind his every move, memorizing his reason for it and she had kept her own self contained, feeling her misery in having to lie to Ibiki acutely, but also her anger in him doing this to her. One might think that the whole having sex thing might had softened his outlook on her person. And then it hit her. And then she got mad and started to answer his questions, even as she could see that he was leading her like a dog on a leash, cornering her like she was a fox and he was a hound, moving her right where he wanted her.

And now she was really angry that the one element of their encounter that she had registered, appreciated, and dismissed and been the most crucial- for both her and Ibiki.

Morino Ibiki had no shirt on.

As he had just said, he made his living on knowing things, but he didn't know everything, and Akari knew something herself.

It didn't matter what was in those files that Ibiki seemed so fond of fingering. People often said that actions spoke louder than words, and Ibiki's actions were screaming. Akari had had enough.

"Go fuck yourself, Morino," Akari said in response to his last question. She still felt like crap, like a worm under his gaze, but enough was enough. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He had set this whole scene up to come out with him as the victor, but the only thing that he had really done was leave himself open and vulnerable. She actually managed to smile around the feeling in her gut.

It was time to turn the tables.

"Why did you sleep with me, Morino?" Akari stood up and didn't much bother with holding her yukata closed modestly. As he had said, it was a little late for that. "Why haven't you slept with anyone else?"

Ibiki's wide eyes and open mouth would have been comical if it weren't so telling. His surprise told Akari that Hatsumi had been right about his celibacy. Perhaps she had been right in her being able to make him jealous. And perhaps Akari had just played Ibiki as much as he had played her, but without even noticing it.

"Rumor has it that you were living like a monk for three years? So why me?" Akari looked him directly in the eyes, settling her hands on her hips.

He was recovering form the surprise, she could tell, and she knew when he did she would lose her chance to say everything, to ask her own questions.

"Why did you fuck me? And don't you try to feed me any of your bullshit, you could've walked away, and I could've found someone else to screw the drug out of my system with." Inwardly Akari winced at her own crudeness, but pushed on anyway, knowing that her own anger would only last so long, and that Ibiki had found his bearings again. "And God, it was a nice fuck."

He just stared at her, caught between self-satisfaction and being scandalized.

What the…was he blushing?

Akari slowly seated herself again, cowed by the sight of Ibiki's rather flushed complexion.

Ibiki's dark kitchen suddenly looked a bit brighter, as Akari noticed Ibiki's ears (really quite nice ears, even with the mild scarring) were a dark pink. She was a little angry at the prospect of him being ashamed of his actions towards her, as she personally saw nothing wrong with the relationship, but with the _other _relationship that they shared ( the professional one). However, his blush meant he was embarrassed, which meant he was remembering last night, which meant that that he was completely aware of his actions, which meant that he had done what he had done, which meant that on some level of his thinking, Ibiki had wanted to sleep with her, which meant that, holy shit, Hatsumi was right about everything.

Ibiki's blush was beautiful. And she couldn't suppress her grin, and so she sat across the table from Ibiki, her guilt currently drowned out by her joy, grinning like an idiot, and feeling like that last fifteen minutes had almost never happened, and like all of her memories of three years before were only a weirdly erotic dream of some sort.

He didn't seem nearly as pleased with the recent turn of events and glared at her through his blush. "Who allowed you to get away? And what did you promise to do in return?" he demanded, trying to take back control of the situation, but almost stumbling over the words, still a dark red around the ears.

But Akari only grinned at him, happy and surprisingly unconcerned with his questions now, not very fearful at all of what he was capable of doing to her, though there was still a murmur at the back of her mind that was unsure and dreading. "It's a secret," she said in a sing song voice that she knew would grate on his nerves. Akari, still floating on her ocean of joy, went with her impulse and jumped forward, abandoning her yukata and using her hands to pull her still recovering boss towards her. She kissed him, something that shocked them both on varying levels, and stroked one hand down his chest. His skin rippled under her fingers as she whispered softly into his ear, "Shhh."

And before Ibiki could even respond she was gone, without so much as a puff of smoke, leaving him perplexed and uncomfortably warm. He raised one hand to his own chest, tracing the path Akari's hand had taken and swearing in a low soft tone.

What the _hell _had just happened?

Hatsumi wasn't at her apartment when Akari popped in. That could only mean that she was at the hospital, as it wasn't the right time of day to be out drinking and gossiping with friends. After tossing on a haphazard set of clothing, just as quick as she had left Ibiki, she zoomed away from her sister's place.

It took her next to no time to pin point to medic-nin's whereabouts. Akari perched on the window ledge above where her sister sat, filing away old records, waiting to be noticed. At last Hatsumi stilled, looking up at her sister.

She gave her a long look, taking in the bite mark, the visible bruises, her haphazard clothes and lastly her surprisingly relaxed posture, as she stood crouching in the edge of the window.

"Well," Hatsumi said at last. "Someone got lucky last night."

Akari grinned briefly, saying simply, "You were right."

"I am right about many things, imouto-chan, you will have to be more specific." Hatsumi was surprised. Her sister was a very average person, with few hobbies and friends. She was an average ninja, the only area she excelled at was espionage. The only real aspect of her life that she took seriously was her work. Which was why it messed Akari up so bad when she had issues with Morino Ibiki, and why she had been so angry when he had accused her of all but treason.

Akari rolled her eyes, though a vague shadow was still on her face, and said, "I'll see you later tonight."

And she was gone again.

The Hokage's offices were rather pathetically guarded, as compared the security Akari had had to make her way around in the Rain Village. The kunoichi managed to slip past the "guards" and into a corner of Tsunade's empty office unnoticed.

Akari folded her arms across her chest and waited for the Hokage to return. She did not have long to wait, as no sooner had Akari settled back she heard the voice of the leader of the Leaf Village booming down the hallway, arguing with her aid, the girl Shizune.

"But Tsunade-sama, we don't have time for the confirmation, we mist act now-"

"We don't have the ability, Shizune, Dan-" The large-busted blonde woman stilled as soon as she stepped into the room, her sharp golden eyes seeking immediately out the corner where Akari stood. Shizune's eyes quickly followed her master's gaze and the girl stepped quickly in front of the Hokage, one hand going to her sleeve doubtless for a weapon.

Akari stepped nimbly away from the wall, bringing her own hands out to the side and bowing low from the waist, sure the let her backwards forehead protector gleam pointedly. "I mean no threat, Godaime. I carry a message, specifically for your ears." Akari stayed low, but lifted her eyes, locking them with the older woman's. "Your ears alone."

Tsunade was silent, staring down at Akari for a long moment finally she nodded and dismissed her aide curtly. Shizune looked as if she was going to argue, but left after a searing glare from her master, looking over her shoulder to memorize the face of the unknown Leaf Ninja before she closed the door.

***"I…see, Akari-san. How long have you been back?"

"Not even three days yet."

"And why has it taken you this long to deliver this message?"

"I had to be sure, Hokage, that there was no traitor waiting her to receive it."

"There are only a scant few that would be high up enough to intercept something like this, chunin. Who exactly did you have in mind?"

Akari thought about looking away then, but it was obvious. There were three people who would be able to use this massage beyond it's original context. The Hokage herself, Ibiki and that shadowed figure out of the Roots, Danzo. Akari knew from her own time floating around Anbu, that Danzo had something up his sleeves, he was too political not to, so she had taken the extra step in her message from the ninja who had saved her from the Rain Village by delivering it solely to the Hokage. But Ibiki…that had not been well done, in Akari's opinion. She had tarried too long, and now this message, she knew it would be too late to do any good for the man that had stayed behind.

"My suspicions have been laid to rest, Godaime. The only actions I have left to take is to beg for you forgiveness in my foolish actions since returning, and to offer my services in doing whatever you might require in your response to the message that I am so late in delivering."

Akari had been looking at the woman up until now, but at the sudden swell of emotions in the woman's eyes, she bowed low again, feeling an unfamiliar feeling creep into her belly. She had got what she wanted from the man she followed, or at least a version of it, while another man and the woman in front of her would never see each other again. The love and sorrow in the Hokage's eyes was almost too much to bear.

The formality of the speech Akari had just given felt awkward to her, and Akari knew that whatever the woman before her was dealing with, she would not be able to help in the least.

"Thank you, Akari, for the message. I will summon you if I find anything hat you may be able to help with. Is there anything else?"

Akari felt like kissing the woman's hands in her gratitude for the dismissal, but…there was one more thing…

Iruka was sitting at his table, working again on the paperwork that plagued his chosen duties, carefully correcting any misconceptions about the theories behind the use of genjutsu. His body felt unusually sluggish, heavy and weighted but liquid all at the same time, arousal singing through it in a slow but insistent melody, physically manifesting itself and allowing for the teacher's mind to wonder away from his tasks.

He knew it was the memory flashes that were doing him in, the heat, the noises ,the sensation of skin sliding on skin, the relief of having such close human contact. Iruka had been celibate for far too long, as his body seemed to be telling him. Hatake Kakashi had simply been a convenient body around, or so he tried to tell himself. Iruka knew that it was more than likely that the role of convenient body probably went to him.

"Damn it," he said, tossing his pen down and shoving away from his desk.

He stood up and paced angrily around his living room, scowling at the individual areas of it, remembering whose mouth had been where the night before…

"Damn it all. And damn that Hatake!" After a brief moment of debate, Iruka decided that he needed to get some air, unwind a little and stop depriving himself so, else this situation pop up again. No pun intended.


End file.
